


Annoying

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been complaints lately about a blond archer with a fondness for nerf darts, and Nick has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

Clint looked offended at Nick's comment, with a hand placed over his chest, one foot back and a surprised look on his face to ensure that the other man knew just how much he did not like the insinuation he had just made.

"Annoying? Me?" He stunned over his words, trying to find the right one to display how much he disagreed, but finally giving up when nothing came to mind "annoying?"

"That is what the reports say," instead of letting Clint's confusion sway him from the conversation, Nick leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together calmly. He didn't want to have this conversation, and if he was allowed to let bias into his job he would be tossing these files aside and ignoring the minuscule issues that some of his agents took issue to.

Honestly, Agent Anderson needed to learn that a nerf dart to the forehead did not mean that Barton actually wanted him dead.

However, as the director of SHIELD he had to make sure that everyone was able to work, and if complaints made their way from HR, past Coulson and then finally to him once Hill had given it a try, it was a real problem. "Did no one else talk to you about this?"  


"Well," Clint looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think about all of the conversations he had already had with other agents "to be fair, Agent Williams from HR seems to be genuinely afraid of me and ran away before he told me anything. Coulson put it 'Nicely'..."

"He threatened to shoot you if you didn't stop?" The thought of his best friend shooting his boyfriend was both worrying and comforting to Nick. Phil had zero problems with Clint, and even liked him a lot when they hung out. But he wouldn't lie if someone asked him what he'd do if Clint was the one to break Nick's heart. Hawkeye was skilled, but no one would find him again if Coulson and Hill got their hands on him.

"In the ass." Clint protested, not wanting to get Phil in Trouble for threatening his life  
Closing his eyes, Nick took a deep breath and brought one f his hands up so that he could rub his forehead "and Hill?"

"She just told me to aim for Anderson's neck next time to really scare them." A smile creeped up on Clint's face as he explained, and Nick knew that he was telling the truth. Hill hated getting complaints, and was a confident that it was her job to deal with them. The last time she had gotten complaints, Melinda had gotten a whole list of new prank ideas in her locker.

"Of course she did," he chuckled fondly, unable to prevent himself from feeling comfortable enough around Clint to be himself "I know you like Shooting people with nerf darts Clint..."

"It keeps me from getting board," the younger man shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Nick was fully aware what happened when he got really board. If these agents were complaining now, they would be quoting if Clint got to that point, especially if Melinda got board at the same time. "I know other agents like to think that I live in a nest above the range, but I do like getting out once in a while."

"I know you do Clint, trust me," leaning forward in his chair, Nick put his arms on his desk and sighed "I just... I need you to cut back. These are good agents. Annoying in their own way, but good agents. I can't have another Incident like Woytuck." 

"Hey!" The archer sat up in his spot and glared at Nick "we agreed to never talk about that. I was new"

Smiling fondly, Nick shook his head "anyways, I just need you to cut back. If you get board shoot people you know won't file complaints. Like Natasha, Melinda, Jasper, Phil and, if I'm not in a meeting, me... That was a mistake to say..." He groaned when he saw the way that Clint's face lit up.

"Nope, not a mistake at all" smiling brightly, Clint leaned forward in his chair and looked over at Nick "I promise I won't shoot complainers with nerf darts anymore."  


Reaching over his desk, Nick flicked his boyfriend in the nose lightly and smirked when the blond covered the area with a high pitched protest "good," he said simply, leaning back in his chair "I was afraid I was going to have to cancel our date next week so you could attend scheduled classes on work place etiquette"

"Nick!" Clint stood up in his spot, looking at his boyfriend with the same offended look that he had given him when they had started this conversation "that's just mean!"

Rolling his eyes, Nick stood up and reached forward and grabbed hold of the other man's shirt, pulling him close so that he could press a kiss against his lips "good thing I don't have to do it then." He declared proudly, watching as Clint started to smile slowly, reaching out to put a hand against Nicks shirt as he leaned forward for a proper kiss.


End file.
